


This is Jason Todd.

by BJW



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood, arkham knight genesis, batman arkham knight, red hood lost days
Genre: who is he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJW/pseuds/BJW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll tell you who Jason Todd is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Jason Todd.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a tumblr post with my account (westwinterblue). It was supposed to sum him up in a few sentences, but as you can see, I couldn't stop. There was just to much to explain about who Jason Todd is and why people love him, flaws and all.

Jason Todd is dark and gritty.  
He is moody and brooding.  
He has a mischievous streak.  
He is very smart!  
He is not arrogant.  
He is a master tactician.  
He was homeless as a kid.  
He is very independent.  
He is somewhat anti-social.  
He is loyal and caring.  
He is sometimes too aggressive.  
He is hurting and sometimes very depressed.  
He laughs and he cries, but usually he is serious.  
He has lot’s of bad dreams.  
He is quiet and yet bold.  
He doesn’t need a lot of sex.  
He might hurt your feelings, but the truth is more important.  
He has a strong need to be alone.  
He is judging and he is just.  
He is masculine, but he’s not a brute.  
He defends and is sympathetic to women.  
He was trained by batman then trained to be an assassin.  
He is sometimes an ass.  
He can be scarier than Batman.  
He is very hard on himself.  
He feels strong emotions and doesn’t know what to do with them.  
Family is very important to him.  
He was beaten by a crowbar because his mother (whom he just met) betrayed him.  
Then he died with his mother and still tried to protect her from the blast.  
He later came back to life and crawled out of his grave.  
People naturally want to follow him, but he doesn’t want to lead.  
He often feels conflicted.  
He is very responsible, but he’s not always there.  
He is beautifully flawed.  
He does not make friends easily.  
He did not have any friends growing up.  
He can get really angry, but he loves even deeper.  
He is very mature.  
He is modern.  
He is rebellious, so don’t try to boss him around.  
He is frequently mistreated.  
He is harshly judged by everyone. (Including fandom).  
He is the middle child.  
He is misunderstood.  
He was Robin.  
His parents did not love him.  
He was abandoned and neglected.  
He was tortured by Batman’s enemies.  
He loved his adoptive drug addicted mother.  
His father was abusive.  
He smoked when he was a kid.  
If you pour salt in his wounds, he might steal your work clothes and make you look bad.  
He can be your most loyal friend, or your worst enemy.  
He is very gifted and a very skilled fighter.  
He is dangerous.  
He is called the “scourge of the underworld”.  
He is strong and courageous.  
He definitely can make you laugh.  
He comes off as a jock, but deep down he’s a nerd.  
He loves reading books.  
He dropped out of school as a kid because he doesn’t like people, or rather people didn't like him.  
He can take care of himself.  
He was never popular.  
He’s street smart and he knows it.  
He is very classy, but never showy.  
He is good with money, guns and cars.  
He is bad with speeches and cheering you up.  
His voice is raspy and deep.  
He has overcome addictions.  
He is charming and charmless.  
He is ironic.  
He’s romantic, but tries to hide it.  
He probably likes poetry.  
He probably listens to scream music.  
He plans things carefully.  
He is very tough.  
He impressed all his elders.  
He can be warm, but is mostly cold.  
He is more like the moon and less like the sun.  
He is very adventures, but his feet are firmly on the ground.  
He doesn’t mind the blood.  
He tries to get along, but he finds himself butting heads.  
He loves to challenge you.  
He is not a puppet, he has his own beliefs.  
He won’t compromise his own morals.  
He doesn’t want to need anyone.  
He is also naive, but tries so hard not to be.  
His humor is sarcastic and witty.  
He has an indomitable will.  
He is very brave.

This is Jason Todd. This is why people love him. This is why I love him.  
(DC writers! He is nothing like a class clown.)  
Another note- he also has magic all blades and supernaturally came back to life.


End file.
